The True Nature of the Dark Side by Darth Revan
by scottivan
Summary: An essay by Lord Revan about the dark side


**THE TRUE NATURE OF THE DARK SIDE**  
**BY DARTH REVAN**

The dark side is power. It offers something which the light side cannot:  
the power and ability to control your own destiny. Those that accept the  
teachings of the light side, such as the jedi, foolishly submit themselves  
to the "will of the force" instead of taking control, and commanding the force.  
That is the fatal flaw of the light side. Instead of being the galaxy's true leaders,  
they choose to be followers. This is why the dark side will always be stronger.

There are three main classifications within the sith. All serve a strategic purpose:  
therefore ALL are valuable to the overall goals and function of the sith.

_1) **DARK LORD** \- Due to the constant infighting of past generations of sith,_  
_it becomes necessary to have only **ONE**, all powerful dark lord, to embody all_  
_of the power of the dark side. To allow more than one dark lord would invite the_  
_chaos, which past generations faced. This is unacceptable, if the sith are to finally_  
_defeat our ancient enemy, the jedi order._

_2) **SITH APPRENTICE** \- In time, while all powerful, a dark lord will eventually_  
_pass away. Everyone dies; it is a natural part of life. Which is why a dark lord  
must __have only **ONE** chosen apprentice. The dark lord needs someone to teach  
the nature __of the dark side to, so that the sith culture and way of life does not  
pass into the annals __of galactic history._

_It is vitally important for the dark lord to teach **everything which he or she  
knows to **__**the apprentice, holding nothing back**. So that the master/apprentice  
relationship is no __more; the dark lord and their former apprentice are now equals.  
That is why it becomes __necessary for the apprentice to seek out other methods of  
instruction in the ways __of the dark side (such as holocrons) so that they can grow  
even more powerful than the __dark lord. They must then challenge the dark lord for  
control, and once killing their former __master in battle, take an apprentice of their own.  
While an individual life may come to an end, __the sith way of life continues, ensuring  
each new dark lord is more powerful than the previous __dark lord._

_3) **SITH ACOLYTES** \- Those individuals chosen to be an acolyte of the dark side,  
can be useful __in several ways. With promises, and even small samples of true power,  
force-sensitive people __can be used to fight battles, conduct spying operations, even  
commit assassinations. That way, neither __the dark lord, nor their apprentice, need  
assume any risk, which may expose them. In addition, __the acolytes could be used  
to keep the apprentice "on their toes" and alert at all times. While one __failure may  
be acceptable (nobody is perfect) several failures are not. It may become necessary_  
_for the dark lord to choose a new apprentice, which means killing the old apprentice.  
The acolytes __could then form a"talent pool" from which to choose a new apprentice from._

**DARTH** \- While the origins of this title are unclear, it is a title used by sith lords for many  
generations. Rumored to come from the Rakata word **DARITHA** (meaning emperor)  
another possibility could be a combination of the Rakata words **DARR** (triumph) and  
**TAH** (death), hence DARTH (Triumph over Death)

The taking of the title of DARTH by sith lords signifies a "rebirth" within an individual.  
It signals a dedication to conducting the will of the dark side. While many sith,  
dark lords and apprentices alike (both myself and my apprentice were granted the title  
by Emperor Vitiate) use the title of Darth, I recommend that only the one true dark lord  
be allowed to use it. If the apprentice were allowed to use the title, it would create confusion,  
giving the apprentice the impression that they were the true dark lord; perhaps leading them  
to challenge their master before they were ready. The premature death of the apprentice could  
become a setback for the overall goals of the sith. This must never be allowed to happen.


End file.
